1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical contact, and more particularly to an electrical contact having additional mounting feet arranged to ensure reliable electrical connections with conductive pad around via of a circuit board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional electrical connector is for electrically connecting a CPU with a PCB, the electrical connector comprises an insulative housing and a plurality of contacts received in the insulative housing. The insulative housing is configured to a rectangular shape and comprises a top surface for supporting the CPU and a bottom surface opposite to the top surface. The contact comprises a base portion, a first spring arm extending upwardly from the base portion and a second base portion extending downwardly from the base portion. The first spring arm defines a first contact portion extending beyond the top surface to connect with the pad of the CPU and the second spring arm defines a second contact portion extending beyond the bottom surface to connect with the pad of the PCB. Thus, it makes a good connection between the CPU and the PCB.
The pad of the PCB defines a hole and the contact portion of the contact often falls into the hole, thus the contact portion can not connect with the pad of the PCB. Thus, the CPU and the PCB is disconnected.
In view of the above, a new electrical connector assembly that overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages is desired.